


My Conscience is on Your Front Doorstep

by illmakefrenchtoast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are Childhood Friends, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, juul, mentions of smoking weed, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illmakefrenchtoast/pseuds/illmakefrenchtoast
Summary: louis is drunk and high at a party, harry finds him and gets him home safely. thats literally it. 870 words of me projecting onto other people.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My Conscience is on Your Front Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> this mentions the consumption of alcohol and weed by people 18 or older. if that's something ur not into, then pls be aware of that.
> 
> title from Wait a Minute! by willow

The music was really loud. That’s the first thing Louis realized as he came back into his head. Where was he? His head was throbbing and his mouth was dry and his throat felt like sandpaper. There was a red cup in his hand filled with a gross smelling liquid. How did he get here? 

Here, as in, this house that he didn’t recognize with shitty music blaring. He was in some sort of kitchen, sitting on the counter, leaning against the cupboards. Who did he come here with? He couldn’t remember. His head was pounding on beat with the music playing. There weren’t many people in the kitchen with him. He could see most of the people in the living room dancing. He needed to get out of here. 

How did he get here? Who brought him here? He wouldn’t normally be at this kind of function. Eighteen years old and he’d never so much as sniffed alcohol and now suddenly he’s drunk in a stranger’s house. 

He finally made his way off the counter and stood unsteadily on his feet. His stomach did a strange flip but hey, at least he was standing. 

Harry!

He’d come here with Harry, his best friend. He needed to find him so he would get him the fuck out of this place. 

Louis threw his cup in the sink and patted his back pocket looking for his cell phone. It was difficult to read the screen but he blinked some more and it became a bit clearer. A bunch of missed calls and texts from Harry. He just clicked on Harry’s name. Calling. Great. He put the phone to his ear. 

“Louis!” Harry yelled over the phone. “Where the hell are you?” 

Louis swallowed harshly and cleared his throat a bit. “Um.” He looked around. “I’m in a… kitchen. Not sure… who’s house but, definitely a kitchen.” 

“Okay,” Harry said over the phone. “Stay there. I’m coming for you.” 

Louis nodded his head, not realizing Harry couldn’t see it. But within a couple minutes, Harry was right in front of Louis and holding his face in his hands. Harry’s eyes were so bright. His face flushed and he looked mad. Louis didn’t like that look at all. He frowned. 

“Are you upset with me?” Louis asked in a croaky voice. 

“No of course not,” Harry replied, his face softening a bit. “But I’m gonna get you out of here okay, Lou. Gonna get you home.” 

Harry grabbed Louis’ smaller hands in his and began to tug him toward what Louis assumed to be the front door. It was a bit difficult since Louis was utterly plastered and couldn’t tell his left from his right foot. But finally they made it out to the cool nighttime air. Louis took in a deep breath and soon he was being put in the passenger seat of Harry’s car. Seat belt buckled and Harry was jogging to the driver’s side. 

He looked over at Louis and sighed deeply. “I told you not to drink too much tonight, Lou.” 

Louis giggled. “Hazza, I don’t even know what was in my cup that was in my hand. It smelled… gross.” 

Harry laughed. “I shouldn’t have left you alone but Niall was drinking way too much and you know how he gets when people tell him to stop drinking.” 

Louis cleared his throat again. “Why’s my throat feel like… like gravel?” 

Harry laughed again. “You demanded to hit my juul like three times. And you took a few hits off of Niall’s joint.” 

Louis nodded. “Ah. That explains it.” He looked out the window toward the party still raging on inside. “I can’t go home like this, Haz. Mom will absolutely kill me.” He paused. “And then you for letting me get like this.” He giggled again. 

“Good thing we told your mom that you’re sleeping at my place tonight, right Lou?” 

“Good thinking there, Hazza.” 

Harry drove them to his house and parked the car. Getting Louis out and into the house proved to be a difficult task but they managed. They always managed. They were thick as thieves, those boys. Been through everything together ever since Harry was a boy of two and baby Louis was born. Harry helped Louis through everything. 

The older boy finally got Louis into a clean shirt and took his jeans off, tucking him into Harry’s bed. Harry sat on the edge of the mattress and looked at Louis, who was quickly dozing off. 

“Thanks for helping me tonight, Hazza.” Louis yawned and placed his hand on Harry’s thigh. Harry covered it with his own hand, grasping it tightly. He leaned down and kissed his knuckles. 

“You know I would do anything for you, Lou. Anything.” 

Louis coughed a bit again. “I know, Hazza. But I’m going to kick your ass for letting me smoke that junk. I can barely breathe.” He smiled. 

Harry chuckled. “I’ll let you do that, Lou.” 

“I’ll hold you to it.” Louis took a deep breath in and exhaled. “Goodnight, Hazza.” 

“Goodnight, Lou. I love you.” 

“Love you.” 

And it was true. Harry would do absolutely anything for Louis, his best friend, even keep his ‘iloveyous’ platonic.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest thing i think i have ever written with the intention of posting it anywhere. this was my therapy tonight, that plus a bunch of taco bell. i hope you enjoyed this if you read it. stay safe. 
> 
> ~annie


End file.
